The fast material civilization development has greatly elevated our daily living standards; for instance, any person can afford to have a car. The car-stealing cases have been increased each year as a result of the increase of car owners. The society security, the rights of the insurance company and the car owners have been jeapardized. There have been several kinds of car locks, such as the steering lock, a stick lock, an electronic lock, etc.; all these locks have been developed with improvements one way or the other so as to obtain a satisfactory way to prevent a car from being stolen. Unfortunately, all the aforesaid locks still can not prevent a car from being stolen.